


Warm Up Cuddles

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, cuddle prompt, cuddling for warmth, cuddling with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader is saved from freezing to death by the quick actions of Dr. Leonard McCoy.





	Warm Up Cuddles

You were going to freeze to death. There was no way around it--the climate controls had failed with the loss of power to the research station and it was only a matter of time before the harsh Delta Vega Climate caught up and overpowered you. The distress signal you'd sent out had been acknowledged, but the crackling reply had been inaudible so you had no idea when or if they'd send help. At first, you'd tried to keep everyone up and walking around to stay warm, but it had finally reached a point you just didn't want to move at all, feeling incredibly drowsy. 

Suddenly, you heard voices approaching down the hall and your name being called. You were too weak to respond in anything above a whisper, pounding weakly on the door with your fist so they'd know you were in there. 

Seconds later, the door squeaked open and five bundled up people entered.

"Oh, heck, they're about frozen already. Jim, get them up and moving. Hey there, doc, you're not allowed to fall asleep, you here?" 

You were engulfed in a large warm embrace and the man who'd spoken began vigorously rubbing your limbs to get circulation back. It hurt, but felt wonderful at the same time as you felt life begin to return.

"My team...." you mumbled against his thermal jacket as he continued to work on you.

"Don't worry, ma'am, they're in good hands. We're going to get ya'll out of here up to the Enterprise and safe conditions. I can't believe they still stuck people out here on this frozen wasteland anyway. Thought they'd closed the place down! It's inhumane, that's what it is!" 

Even as he ranted, he kept you close to his body, having shed the jacket so you could share body heat. Between the bellyaching, and the voice, It didn't take you long to figure out who was helping you.

"Is the great Dr. Leonard McCoy cuddling with me?" You murmured. 

"Yes, doctor," he replied with a hint of amusement. "But I'm not sure it counts as cuddling when it's to save your life." 

"Feels good, anyhow," you said, testing your legs to see if they'd move of their own accord. They did. 

"Jim, you got the rest of them ready to move?" McCoy called to the man you know recognized as Captain James T. Kirk.

"Yep, let's get out of here, Bones. Transporter room's just down the hall."

"Saved by the flagship of the Fleet," you exclaimed, while you were making your way to said transporter. "To what do we owe this honor?" 

"To us being the closest ship available," McCoy explained. "They were going to send the Pennsylvania, but they would have been too late, judging by the state you were in."

You shuddered a bit just thinking about it. 

"Thanks for the emergency cuddles, Doctor," you said with a smile, just before the beaming started. "I don't often let strangers do that." 

McCoy had a look of dread on his face, but he nodded in acknowledgment. When his legs buckled on the arrival to the Enterprise, it was your turn to hold him up. 

"Guess we're even, then," he gasped, breathing heavily, while he regained his balance. You could see the poor man did not do well in transporters. "Let's get you to Medbay." 

"No objections, here, McCoy," you replied.


End file.
